bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Byakuya Kuchiki (Kyodaina)
"Even in times of sheer terror, his disposition remains the same, solemn as a statue..." -''Blankslate '''Byakuya Kuchiki' (朽木 白哉, Kuchiki Byakuya) is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society. He is also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai. Appearance Byakuya retains the appearance of a young, yet well-developed man who appears to bear the visual age of late 20's to early 30's. With a fair complexion that exudes nobility and his attractive appeal, Byakuya witholds a handsome appearance that many women have secretly craved for. With smooth black hair kempt neatly along his head and down the back of his neck that matches his onyx eyes, Byakuya's angulare and well-proportioned features give off his normal stoic visage a well-deserved intimidating glare or a ever passive dispassionate protrayal of disinterest in things around him. Being around the height of an even six feet with well proportioned muscles, having been trained and honed to battle-ready perfection, Byakuya barely witholds few scars and only those of his most dangerous encounters of the most worthy and violent entities he's fought against. Having changed his Captain's attire since his earlier time serving in the position of the 6th Division's overseer, Byakuya has made a few visual changes since then. While still bearing the normal black-white Shikhakushō with white tabi socks bound by straw sandles, his Kenseikan, and his fingerless kekkō, Byakuya now adorns a more stylish Haori than the last one he "lost". With an additional collar and a pair of golden tassles on either collar edge, it bears a more pristine and noble-like appearance than his last Captain's uniform. However, he forgoes his white scarf, saying that its too priceless of an heirloom to be worn as often as he had, and will only wear it upon special occasions. Personality Impassive. That describes, for the most part, what Byakuya's passive visual emotion is like. Having been raised within one of the Noble Houses of the Seireitei's Six Great Clans, Byakuya has always retained himself in an aristocratic manner, often rebuking or looking down upon some if not most those of unworthy lower class or with actions that reflect rebllion or barbarism. Because of this, Byakuya often gets within qualms with those of a hot-headed nature as he would go out of his way to chide or rebuke them for their unsavory personality or actions before him. Byakuya acts with both cold tact and with a level head, often being one of the few who voices the most reason among his peers. He understands the necessity of honor and values his pride above most things within his life. This goes to show he holds a great passion for his position as both a Clan Head of a Noble House as well as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Sometimes that passion extends to his dislikement towards those he battles when they use the most cowardly and disgusting methods of combatting others. Even when forced to endure intense situations, Byakuya remains calm and stoic, being one of the few who would never break under pressure or fall to the pretense of being roused by things his opponent would do to unwind his nerves or enrage him. However, when its all said and done, Byakuya is quite merciless when it comes to dispatching his enemies, not caring for their reasoning for fighting or why they are the way they are, but would exterminate them by any means necessary. History Byakuya was born to the aristocratic Kuchiki Clan, one of the Great Six Noble Houses based within the Seireitei, being responsible for upholding the peace and reigning prosperity for their respective Clans, if not provide and preserve the Laws of the Soul Society itself. Having been born to such a prestigious Clan, even at a young age, Byakuya felt obligated to train himself hard, day and night, to assume the mantle of becoming the next Head of the Clan. However, Byakuya would oftne find himself being pestered and teased by the plaful Captain & Onmitsukidō Commander, Yoruichi Shihōin. Other than finding that he's easy to prod during his more younger, "unruly" days, Byakuya saw reason behind Yoruichi's madness in insisting on playing odd and childish games with him. Besides becoming a rival to him personally, he often thought of her as the one he'd surpass and put his heel upon for the disrespect he often got from her. Within the next fifty five years, Byakuya attains the title of 22nd Head of the Kuchiki Clan, becoming one of the six great leaders of the Six Noble Houses of the Seireitei, upon the passing of the late and revered Ginrei Kuchiki. During this time, however, Byakuya had met a beautiful woman from the Rukonagi Districts, named Hisana. Despite going against the wishes of his fellow Kuchiki peers and retainers, Byakuya marries her and has her become a member of the revered Noble House. But tragedy would strike within five years after his marriage, as Hisana becomes gravely ill and starts to become weaker and weaker. Despite all forms of medicine and healing, he could find no cure for his beloved wife. Upon her death bed, Hisana tells him the truth that she had left behind her own baby sister within the Rukonagi Districts. Feeling wrought with guilt of abandoning her, she asks that her husband would promise to adopt her into the Kuchiki Clan and keep her identity of being her sister a secret. Upon agreement, Hisana Kuchiki passed on not too long after. It would only be a year later that Byakuya would become a Captain of the 6th Division alongside of fellow Soul Reaper Gin Ichimaru, whom became the Captain of the 3rd Division. It was within this time that he also would find Hisana's sister, Rukia, within the Shinō Academy. Upon discovery he immediately adopted her within the folds of the Kuchiki Clan, once again at the disagreement and against the rules of his Noble House for a second time. Despite fulfilling his promise to his late deceased wife, Byakuya personally swore to his parents' graves that he'd never break the rules again. Throughout this time, Byakuya personally saw that Rukia would be placed out of harm's way by keeping her within the Unseated Officer ranks within the 13th Division she joined. Because of the uncanny likeness in appearance to his deceased wife, Byakuya had rarely looked Rukia in the eyes and would never regard her with a joyful or pleased expression, and would often talk to her with his gaze averted or his back turned to her. The pain to choose his love for respecting the Law over his compassion for sister tormented him internally day and night, but all those who looked upon him never suspected a thing. It wouldn't be but ten years later that the notable death of Lieutenant prodigy Kaien Shiba would be noted at the redeeming and guilt-rodden hands of Rukia. During this time, Byakuya would hold personal distrust and hatred towards the Shiba Clan, for both their status as a lesser Clan and the fact they had caused his adopted sister a lot of pain, even if it was unintentional. Forty years will have passed and Byakuya harbors his constant pain within his soul, having never went out of his way to speak to his adopted sister nor gave her any admittant praise or chiding of any sort. It was as if she never existed to his mind. It became a false sense of peace...until the day she appeared to have gone missing within the World of the Living. After uncovering her location via Gigai sensor, Byakuya is assigned along with his Lieutenant (whom the latter was also a childhood friend with) Renji Abarai to the World of the Living to retrieve her and for her to stand trial. It wouldn't be until the fateful encounter of a human, possessing the borrowed powers given to him by Rukia Kuchiki, would face off against his Lieutenant. After observing his fight and surprising near-victory over his de-powered subordinate, Byakuya took it upon himself to intervene. Byakuya started by severing Ichigo's sealed Zanpakutō and then preforming the infamous Flash Step technique Senka, striking Ichigo's ''Saketsu ''and ''Hakusi ''with extreme ease and believed Ichigo to have been dealt a mortal blow. Having seen his face, Byakuya understood why his sister would have a form of affection to him because he appears closely (if only visually) similar to the late deceased Kaien Shiba. It was within this acknowledgement that Ichigo made a surprising move and grasped Byakuya's heel, demanding not to be spoken as if he was dead. Demanding to be unhanded, Byakuya prepared to deal a death blow to the mortally injured Ichigo before Rukia kicked Ichigo's hand away. After feeling convinced that Ichigo would die and Rukia willingly complied in her arrest, they would leave and reenter the Soul Society. Byakuya would not see his sister until the Central 46 Courts would hand him orders to give Rukia her sentence: Death by Sōkyoku. Despite the severity of the punishment, Byakuya did not shed a tear nor looked Rukia in the eye. He appeared impassive and cold, never uttering an additional word in compliance to his orders. However, it wouldn't be too much longer after that Byakuya would encounter two fellow Captains: Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division, and Gin Ichimaru, fellow new Captain of the 3rd Division. Upon being approached, Gin would prod and tease Byakuya, believing that it would bring such shame to the Noble House he so dearly attempted to uphold its honor. Kenpachi would further prod and intend to calling him weak for not cutting her down, then and there, but would only be met with rebuttal in exclaiming how lower-class entities such as themselves had no buisness in the affairs of the Noble House's. This almost sparked into a violent encounter, but Gin intervened and took a protesting Kenpachi away, apologizing for the nature of their discussion and had no genuine need to start something with him. Impassively, Byakuya disregarded the nature of their conversation as unimportant and went upon his other duties. Upon the TBD...! Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Mastery Kidō Mastery Hohō Mastery Hakuda Practitioner Zanpakuto Trivia